Known connection joints for common fittings comprise simply tapped threads or joints wrapped with tape seal, or seal oil at their outlet to assemble and connect external pipes or faucets. A water valve or manifold valve must shut off during assembly procedures, otherwise, water flow running in the pipe will spray out all over the ground. Also, water pressure inside the pipe might cause failure of the connection if the parts of the assembly are not tightly fastened. This phenomena may result in future water seeping or leaking problems.